Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems include data centers. A data center may have a large number of networked computer servers and data storage resources. Such servers are used by organizations (sometimes referred to as tenants) for the remote storage, processing or distribution of large amounts of data. They can include server and networking systems and they also often include security devices or components.
Data centers often have a frontend system that is used by engineers or other technical or administrative personnel in order to maintain the components of the data center. Data centers may also include a backend system which has servers that perform backend processing, such as data manipulation, security or authentication processing, among other things.
Some computing systems also require a variety of different types of authentication. For instance, a computing system may require multi-factor authentication. This means, for example, that the system requires a user to provide more than one type of authentication in order to access the computing system or certain components of the computing system. Some multi-factor authentication systems, for instance, provide mechanisms so that the user seeking to access protected resources may need to input his or her user name and password, as well as a hardware-protected authentication value, such as a hardware-protected key. A hardware-protected key may be, for instance, a key that is stored on a smart card. Smart cards are also sometimes referred to as chip cards or integrated circuit cards (ICCs). Smart cards are normally plastic cards that have a built-in microprocessor or micro-controller with some internal memory, or they may be cards with a memory chip. The smart card connects to a reader with direct physical contact or with a contactless interface. While a smart card is referred to as a “card”, it can take a variety of different forms, such as plastic cards, key FOBs, USB-based tokens, among a wide variety of other things.
Smart cards often include encryption components and other components which may be used to generate keys, provide secure key storage, provide hashing and digital signing capabilities, among other things.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.